Love Will Tear Us Apart
by ladyunebarton
Summary: En las épicas griegas solo los Héroes bajan al inframundo en busca de aventuras. Harry Potter ira para salvar a Draco Malfoy de la muerte. Drarry.
1. Atrapado en un prisma de luz

Love Will Tear Us Apart.

Summary: En las épicas griegas solo los Héroes bajan al inframundo en busca de aventuras. Harry Potter ira para salvar a Draco Malfoy de la muerte. Drarry.

_+¿Por qué esta tan fría la habitación?._

_¿Por qué lloras en tu sueño?. _

_Todos mis errores visibles. _

_Una desesperación se apodera de mi. _

**El amor nos separara. Joy Division. +**

Aquella noche. Cuando sus adoloridos llantos comenzaron a escucharse como un murmullo. La espesa neblina había rodeado todas las ventanas de la casa. Dejando casi cubierta la luz de la luna la cual se introducía etérea.

"No quiero morir…, aun no…" gimió la voz intrusa en la habitación.

Y Harry despertó con un sobresalto de la cama apuntando la varita en todas direcciones. Pero apenas podía ver la silueta de sus muebles. Aterrado encendió la varita y apunto hacia las sombras más grandes. Pero no había nadie ahí.

"No quiero morir…." Repitió la voz aterrada. Dolorida. "no quiero la oscuridad…"

"¿Quién esta ahí?" pregunto Harry en pánico total.

Los sorbidos del llanto hicieron una breve pausa, en la cual parecía que el extraño exclamaba mudamente su sorpresa.

"¿Potter?" pregunto la voz con debilidad.

"¿Qué esta sucediendo?" pregunto Harry con frustración.

Entonces el intruso golpeo el cristal del espejo. Y Harry dio media vuelta de inmediato, asi estuvo frente a frente con Draco Malfoy, cuyo rostro afectado y enrojecido por el llanto lo miraba confundido.

"Sácame…" fue lo que dijo el rubio. "Sácame" respondió con una nota mas de terror. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estas…." Dijo Harry mirándolo mas cerca. "Estas dentro de mi espejo…"

El rubio lo miro sorprendido, luego se arrojo en contra del cristal. Pero Draco choco irremediablemente con el. Este no cedió ante la fuerza de sus golpes, ni si quiera por que lo golpeaba con los puños.

Rápidamente Draco entro en un verdadero ataque de pánico. Haciéndose daño en el proceso.

"Trata de calmarte Draco…" dijo Harry tocando la superficie plana con admiración. "¿No recuerdas como has llegado ahí?"

"No" dijo Draco tallándose las lagrimas. "¿Por qué abría de aparecerme dentro de tu espejo?"

"Espero esto no sea una broma.." amenazo Harry. Lanzando todo tipo de hechizos que pudieran servir. Pero la mayoría se deshicieron con un leve rastro de magia.

"Es una emergencia, llama al ministerio" urgió Draco "No quiero estar aquí, la oscuridad… el dolor…"

"¿Cuál dolor?"

"El dolor…el dolor…" repitió Draco. Hundiendo su rostro dentro de sus manos. Luego, se sumergió en un llanto del cual Harry no lo pudo distraer.

+2+

"Mas vale que esto sea bueno…" amenazo el Auror que entraba a su habitación. "¿Y bien?"

"Ahí.." señalo Harry, luego cruzando los brazos y poniendo nerviosamente una mano sobre su mentón.

Varios Aurores mas entraron acompañados de un Sanador, y un Inefable. Durante largos minutos, los hombres parecieron examinar el marco y el cristal. Mientras murmuraban en tonos realmente bajos.

La chimenea de la sala se activo, de ella emergieron Ron y Hermione, apenas vestidos con una bata sobre la ropa de cama.

"Te importaría explicar ¿como es que Draco Malfoy esta dentro de tu espejo?" Pregunto Ron. Luego añadió con una sonrisa. "¿Viste mucho de el en ti durante la mañana?"

"Ron…" dijo Hermione con expresión desesperada. "Esto es realmente serio…"

Luego acercándose hacia Harry y tomándolo del brazo para que el bajara el oído. Ella dijo.

"Esto esta mal Harry" ella miro dudosa a los hombres examinando la habitación. "Malfoy podría estar en verdadero peligro…"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto el. Mirando en dirección del espejo. "Yo no lo he puesto ahí…"

"¡Harry!" reprimió ella, parecía que estaba apunto de decirle algo. Cuando los llamaron. Los tres jóvenes se aproximaron hacia la escena con recelo.

"Lo que sea que haya estado en su espejo. Se ha ido…" dijo el Auror con desesperación. "Puede volver a la cama con tranquilidad señor Potter…"

"Que irresponsable" se quejo otro Auror con un abundante bigote gris. "¿Sabe cuantas llamadas dejamos de lado para atenderlo?"

Harry miro hacia el espejo. Y efectivamente Draco no estaba en el. Su sorpresa era grande.

"¡El estaba ahí hace un momento!"

"No hay nada en el espejo Potter. Fue solo un sueño.." dijo el Auror encargado. "Ahora, debemos irnos…"

"¡No fue un sueño!" se quejo.

"Mire, ya nos tomamos la molestia de venir y examinar en medio de la noche. Si ve algo extraño durante los siguientes días, llene un reporte y entréguelo en el ministerio para que se le atienda en horas ministeriales, como a toda la gente."

"¡Pero!"

"Adiós…" sonrío el Auror.

Y todo el equipo se reapareció de inmediato. Harry quedo atónito mirando el vacío espejo. Y luego miro a sus amigos.

"¿Me creen, cierto?"

"No lo se…" dijo Ron tocando el espejo como si fuera una puerta. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

"No te preocupes, Te creemos." Dijo Hermione, echando su propio vistazo del espejo. "Por eso Ron y yo decidimos pasar la noche aquí…"

"Oh gracias…" dijo Harry con alivio.

Pero Malfoy no volvió en toda la noche. No que sirviera de algo, por que Harry estaba tan perturbado con la visión dentro del espejo. Que ni si quiera había sentido sueño. Se había quedado en un estado de vigilia permanente mirando el techo de su habitación, y de vez en cuando al espejo.

Casi a las nueve de la mañana, cuando el sol estaba entrando plenamente a la habitación, se atrevió a cerrar los ojos y dormir por un par de horas. Finalmente, cuando emergió de su habitación a tiempo del almuerzo se encontró con Ron mirándolo nervioso.

"Hay noticias…" dijo frunciendo el ceño con seriedad. Ron casi nunca podía estar serio.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Oh Harry…" dijo Hermione tapándose los labios como para ocultar la verdad.

"Escucha, tu no has tenido la culpa de nada" apunto Ron.

Y luego le paso la edición matutina del profeta que tenia la noticia impresa en una diminuta columna. Con una foto tan pequeña, que tuvo que pegar la nariz para mirar la escena.

"_Draco Malfoy atacado y besado por Dementores"_

Se sintió súbitamente mareado, sintió que quería vomitar en ese instante.

"Tu no tienes la culpa de nada" insistió Hermione.

"¿Qué significa esto?" pregunto confundido. No podía creer que Malfoy, el idiota arrogante. El estupido rubio había ¿Muerto?. ¡¿Cómo, si lo había visto anoche en su espejo?.

"Algunas personas aseguran que los espíritus pueden manifestarse ante las personas minutos después de su muerte como una despedida final…" dijo ella elaborando la historia como si lo hubiera leído en algún libro.

"¿Esta muerto y se vino a despedir de mi?" pregunto horrorizado.

La escena de Malfoy atrapado dentro de su espejo, su rostro confundido, abatido, temeroso, y la manera en la que había dicho que no deseaba morir.

"Básicamente no esta muerto" dijo Ron. "Si lo han besado, su cuerpo tiene vida, pero no alma.."

Rápidos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente.

"Pero en toda practicidad, Malfoy esta muerto ante el mundo…" termino Ron sentándose en el sofá.

"¡Pero yo lo vi anoche en mi espejo, me dijo que llamara al ministerio!…"

"Si lees la nota, sus padres llamaron al ministerio en el mismo instante en el que tu lo has hecho, han priorizado tu llamada, aun así Harry. No fue tu culpa, para ese momento Malfoy ya había sido besado, y si los Aurores hubieran llegado antes, de todos modos no hubieran podido hacer nada…"

"¿Por qué?" dijo con voz ahogada. "¿Por qué me busco?"

"Creo que Malfoy vino a buscarte para pedir ayuda. Quizás el tenia fe en que pudieras salvarlo, después de todo, ya lo habías hecho antes…" Dijo Hermione.

"¿Qué soy el pararrayos de los necesitados?" Dijo enojado.

Principalmente por que Ron y Hermione lo conocían perfectamente para saber que en efecto, Harry sentía una culpa grañidísima creciendo dentro de el. Una rabia desquiciada de no poder hacer nada. Por haber fallado en ayudarle en ese breve y aterrorizante momento en el que Draco suplicaba por su vida.

Era como revivir los instantes antes de la muerte de Sirius, cuando se había reído, y luego caía en un segundo através del velo de lo desconocido. Había sido demasiado rápido, y no había podido hacer nada.

Impotencia, era el sentimiento, y nunca pensó que lo sentiría de nuevo. No cuando la guerra había terminado. Cuando ya no había motivos para sentirlo.

"Pobre…" murmuro Ron mirando la imagen en el periódico. Era Malfoy, acostado sobre una cama, mientras los Aurores revisaban la coraza viva que había dejado atrás después del beso.

"Sus padres tienen que saberlo…" dijo de inmediato. Afligido por que también hubiera querido que Malfoy dijera algo revelador, una despedida final. Un mensaje que el pudiera transmitir.

Pero solo había dejado expresado su miedo.

"A pesar de todo, creo que tienes razón…" dijo Hermione asintiendo.

"Si, es terrible, solo era un idiota, nadie merece morir por ello…" dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

Después del final de la guerra, Ron había adquirido una nueva y profunda madures. El haber perdido un hermano tenia mucho que ver en ello.

"Quiero ir solo…" dijo. "El me vino a buscar a mi"

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Si…"

+3+

Los Malfoy ahora vivían en una casa victoriana cerca del támesis. Tan cerca que el ruido de los botes se escuchaba con claridad dentro de las paredes de la casa.

No había sabido como presentarse, así que había decidido al final, vestir el traje que había usado en el funeral del tío Vernon, siete meses antes, cuando el hombre había sucumbido por fin a un infarto fatal. Así de sorpresiva siempre era la muerte. Tío Vernon había estado gritando en su oficina, y luego se había ido.

No había sido la guerra, ni los disgustos provocados por Harry. Ni los de Dudley, o las exigencias de Tía Petunia. Había muerto colérico dentro de su oficina en un día cotidiano.

Entro a la casa sintiendo nervios, no estaba seguro de cómo seria tomada su presencia. Pero entonces el Elfo domestico lo llevo a una habitación abarrotada de formales personas en túnicas negras.

Y luego, mirando más de cerca. Tuvo que tragar saliva con esfuerzo ante la horrible visión. Draco Malfoy estaba tendido sobre un altar cubierto de flores. Tantas flores que parecían una composición de color y textura infinita. Con su cuerpo rompiendo la armonía. Pálido, casi inerte. Pero el se fijo que su pecho respiraba lentamente. Estaba rodeado de coronas mortuorias a pesar de todo. Y se sintió terrible.

Dio una ultima mirada al cuerpo de Draco, y decidió perderse en la siguiente extensión del salón que estaba incluso mas abarrotada de personas, y se perdió entre el monocromático negro.

La casa estaba muy quieta a pesar de todo. Los invitados hablaban en voces bajas y consideradas. Y luego, casi al final, muy alejados del cuerpo de su hijo. Se encontraban Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, mirando el estático retrato de Draco en un marco en la pared.

"Err…señora Malfoy…" dijo quietamente.

Ambos voltearon a mirarle como lo que era, un intruso en un momento tan intimo. Sus rostros contraídos en total disgusto.

"Potter…¿Vienes a burlarte?" pregunto Lucius frunciendo el ceño. "Será mejor que te marches, no eres bienvenido.."

"No, vengo a presentar mis respetos por su perdida. Quiero decir, los hijos entierran a los padres, no los padres a los hijos…"

Narcissa rompió a llorar con amargura. "Esto no es un funeral…"

"Lo se…" dijo Harry incomodo. "Pero aun así han perdido a Draco…"

Y eso rompió a Lucius quien llevo una mano para ocultar las lagrimas de sus ojos. Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos. Harry se tambaleo inquieto en sus talones.

"He venido a presentar mis respetos" dijo quietamente. "Yo no quería que muriera…"

"Lo se…" dijo Narcissa entre lagrimas. "Lo salvaste del fuego…"

Harry asintió. "Nunca fuimos amigos, y no creo que eso hubiera cambiado, pero de todos modos lamento que esto sucediera…"

"Si has hecho el camino hasta aquí, bien podrías quedarte…" murmuro Lucius.

"Gracias…" luego, decidiendo que necesitarían un tiempo para reponerse antes de que les contara la historia. Se retiro hacia una de las sillas vacías en los extremos de las paredes. Y se sentó deseando poder encender un cigarrillo.

No reconocía a muchos de los visitantes. Pero vio a los compañeros de casa de Malfoy, sentados en un sofá, demasiado quietos y taciturnos, mirando através del salón hacia el cuerpo de Malfoy en el altar del salón contiguo.

Paso una hora en ese opresivo silencio, mirando todos los detalles de la habitación, hasta que sus ojos recayeron en el retrato de Draco. Se inclino hacia un lado, hacia una señora muy anciana y le pregunto.

"¿Por qué el retrato no tiene vida?"

Ella lo miro como si fuera un idiota, y luego dijo con voz irritada. "Por que el chico no esta muerto, ningún retrato cobra vida si el mago esta vivo…" luego la bruja puso una cara abatida y dijo. "Sin embargo ese es un retrato que nunca se moverá…"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto confundido. Mirando con el ceño fruncido el retrato.

El marco era dorado, y representaba a Draco, no muy alejado de su edad actual. Sus ojos grises no le hacia justicia a como habían sido en vida. Y luego se reprimió por que en serio, este no era un funeral.

"Nadie que haya sido besado regresa como retrato…" dijo la bruja con finalidad.

Ella le dio una última mirada, y se levanto de su asiento, dejándolo solo de nuevo con sus pensamientos.

Dio un larga mirada hacia el cuerpo acostado del otro lado, y decidió acercase a mirar por que la gente lo hacia y parecía correcto. Se levanto, limpio sus sudorosas manos en sus pantalones de vestir, y se paro lo mas cerca que el pesado arreglo de flores alrededor del cuerpo le permitieron.

Y ahí estaba Malfoy acostado, lucia tan pacifico. Pero no el sentido mortuorio. Lo mismo habían dicho de tío Vernon en el funeral. Y a Harry no le había parecido en absoluto de esa manera, el rictus había sido tieso de forma antinatural.

En cambio, Malfoy lucia realmente dormido. Su pecho se levantaba despacio y luego caía en otra exhalación lenta. Estaba pálido, y demasiado quieto. Y en ese instante, se dio cuenta que no sabia que había sucedido con el durante los largos meses después de la guerra.

No más allá de los costos de reparación que habían llevado a la familia a mudarse a una no menos ostentosa casa y sin embargo mucho más pequeña que la mansión Malfoy. De ahí le había perdido la pista, y luego pensó que de todos modos no tenía que seguir estadísticas sobre las acciones de Malfoy. Por que después de todo, la guerra había terminado, y se suponía que todos debían seguir con la vida sin molestarlo más.

"¿Por qué me has buscado a mi?" le pregunto quietamente.

Espero por un instante que Malfoy se levantara de su lecho. Que gritara indignado, que lo ofendiera. O que simplemente fuera como su ultimo encuentro en el salón comedor de Hogwarts. Cuando había estado sentado entre sus padres, luciendo abatido, cansado y débil.

Pero no, Draco seguía imperturbado entre las flores. Y reconoció, que no sabia que pasaba después. ¿su cuerpo viviría siempre en esa horrible existencia?.

"Pobre chico…" murmuro alguien a su izquierda, ni si quiera había notado que otra persona se había acercado a mirar. "Tan joven, escuche que fue horrible…"

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto por fin. Por que la nota en el profeta había sido tan corta y diminuta que no incluía los motivos. No le parecía de buen gusto preguntárselo a alguien que cociera a Malfoy de manera mas intima.

"Oh…atacado por Dementores, eso escuche…" murmuro el mago con el ceño fruncido. "Siguen libres, ¿sabes?; Me parece que fue en las ruinas de Avebury"

"¿Qué hacia ahí?" pregunto Harry

"No fueron buenos meses para el. Iba a encontrar consuelo en la magia del lugar. Muy curativa, eso dicen. Pero entonces, lo rodearon de inmediato, no tuvo oportunidad de pelear, creo que su varita nueva no le funcionaba. También escuche decir que no sabia lanzar el encantamiento Patronus…"

Harry metido en silencio, la culpa sobre sus hombros se acento como una tonelada. Pensó que el extraño sentimiento de perdida del no-funeral comenzaba a afectarlo, por que aun sabiendo que Malfoy nunca había sido su amigo. La garganta apretada quería llorar por su no-muerte.

"Sigue siendo terriblemente triste, ¿verdad?" dijo el hombre volteando a mirarlo. "Único heredero, reconozco que ahora todos tenemos una oportunidad en la fortuna de la familia…"

"¿Es familiar?" pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

"Primo segundo de la línea del abuelo Abraxas. Tendrían que morir unos cuantos primos mas para tener mi turno, debo admitir…" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. "No creo que nos conozcamos, pero me parece familiar…"

"No, lo siento, soy un conocido de Draco…"

"Oh, lo siento entonces. Realmente lo siento, después de todo era un chico en verdad. Uno muy cansado. No debió de ser de esta forma…"

"¿Qué sucede ahora?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Con su cuerpo?" Harry asintió. "Bueno, es probable que su padre lo termine, no tiene caso mantenerlo vivo cuando sabemos que nunca _volverá_…"

Un sentimiento de angustia lo abatió de nuevo. No podían hacerle eso. De alguna manera, con Draco respirando en el altar. No parecía lógico. Había vida en su cuerpo.

"Permiso, esa de ahí es mi prima Lora, me gustaría decirle unas palabras antes de regresar a Noruega…" El hombre miro a Draco unos minutos, le acaricio la mano con un gesto casi cariñoso. Y el hombre se marcho, perdiéndose entre las personas.

"Pero no estas muerto aun…" murmuro al cuerpo. "Y yo te vi anoche en mi espejo…"

Negando quietamente, regreso al salón continuo, y se sentó en la silla que había abandonado. En ese momento, reconoció a otro chico de la casa de Slytherin que había sido unos años mas grande que ellos, el entro en el salón, su rostro lleno de lagrimas que parecía no poder contener.

Volteo la mirada al instante hacia sus rodillas. Aun que este no era un funeral, parecía terriblemente igual a uno. Una gran despedida al cuerpo aun vivo, antes de que le quitaran la vida.

Los funerales en realidad le afectaban demasiado, en especial el de Fred. Nada lo hacia sentirse tan mal como recordar el funeral de Fred.

Finalmente, cuando decidió que no tenía caso el estar presente. No había podido hacer nada para salvar a Malfoy de nuevo. Lo habría hecho de inmediato de haber sabido que estaba sucediendo. Pero había pasado tan rápido, había estado profundamente dormido. Y los meses de preocupación de la guerra lo habían sumergido en la seguridad de que todo estaba bien.

Se levanto quietamente del asiento. Dio una última mirada al cuerpo. Y se marcho de inmediato, sintiendo que no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en el duelo.

+4+

El lunes en la mañana trato de volver al entrenamiento Auror como si el fin de semana no hubiera pasado del todo, se sentía cansado de dos noches de sueño intranquilo. El departamento había estado solo, como siempre, pero eso no lo detuvo de mirar por largo tiempo el espacio detrás de su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño después de lavarse los dientes.

No hubo más apariciones de Malfoy. Probablemente nunca le volvería a ver. Y ese para su desconcierto, un pensamiento deprimente. Malfoy había sido una constante en su vida desde los once años. Se habían visto diariamente por seis. Y luego el había visto a Malfoy através de las visiones de Voldemort durante la guerra. Como si en realidad nunca hubieran parado de verse.

Y después durante estos meses que parecían tan surreales después de la guerra. Siempre había existido el mismo pensamiento en su mente. Malfoy y el se encontrarían tarde o temprano en una sociedad tan reducida y habrían resumido sus vidas. Mientras estuvieran vivos, sus caminos se cruzarían. Era lo único realmente cierto sobre el futuro.

Solo que ahora Malfoy no tenía alma, y su cuerpo moriría. Y nunca, nunca mas.

Fue en ese momento, sentado en su cubículo, que la realidad lo golpeo tan duro que amenazaba con asfixiarlo. _¡Malfoy se había ido!, ¡Draco esta…esta muerto!. _

No habría más estupidos encuentros en la estación del tren. Ni insultos gritados en medio de Callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade, o cualquier otro lugar. Y se sintió defraudado. Quería llorar de ira. De desesperación.

Decidió volver a casa por que esto lo estaba afectando demasiado. La culpa lo quería comer vivo. Y en la tarde, cuando Hermione fue a verlo. Y el trato de explicarle. Ella dijo simplemente.

"Es tu cosa por salvar a la gente, Harry. Es obvio que te sientas impotente. Pero es muy tarde ahora para Malfoy, y no debes sentirte culpable por lo que le ha pasado. Estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo. Si yo tuviera un accidente mañana en la ducha, no estarías ahí para salvarme, y debes reconocer que los accidentes ocurren y que no puedes hacer nada para detenerlos…"

"¿Y piensas que diciéndome que puedes morir mañana, me hará sentirme mejor respecto a Malfoy?" pregunto irritado.

"Creo que necesitas cerrar este capitulo de la guerra" dijo ella preparando el te sobre la estufa. "Quizás si hicieras algo por Malfoy dejaras de sentirte culpable"

"No puedo hacer mucho por un cuerpo vacío…"

"Es verdad. Pero puedes iniciar una tonta búsqueda para aclarar su muerte. Encontrar a los dementores libres. Aun que podría ser extremadamente peligros, mejor olvida que dije eso."

"Es una gran idea" dijo el emocionado. "Alguien tiene que hacerlo de todos modos, encontrar a la banda de Dementores, incluso si no puedo pelearlos a todos, encontrarlos es básicamente el principal problema de por que no los han atrapado."

"Bueno, pero debes prometer que no lo vas a intentar"

"Lo prometo…" dijo el con una sonrisa.

Y casi no quería que Hermione se fuera, por que tontamente tenía temor que ella tuviera un accidente en la ducha, y no verla más. Pero se dieron un abrazo de despedida y la dejo ir.

+5+

Su intranquila mente, se despertó de inmediato esta vez. El sueño ligero con el que había estado dormitando, se desvaneció y estuvo enfrente del espejo en dos largos pasos.

El shock no era menor al de la primera vez. Pero ahora había en el fondo una verdadera desesperación que lo hizo sentir un temor tan terrible, tan doloroso que solo era igual al de Draco encerrado dentro de su espejo.

"¡¿Qué esta pasando?" gritaba Draco mirando las esquinas del marco del espejo como buscando la salida.

"¡Tranquilo, tranquilo, tienes que explicarme!.." dijo Harry con desesperación. Puso ambas manos sobre el reflejo.

"Tengo miedo, esta oscuro, tengo miedo…" repitió Draco temblando.

"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?" pregunto nervioso. La adrenalina bombeando en sus venas.

"Oscuridad. Una oscuridad inmensa, dolor, y frío; esta helado aquí. Tengo miedo Potter, no quiero morir…, no quiero, no quiero…"

"¿Qué hacías en Avebury?, ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió ahí?"

"No lo se…no se…" dijo Draco apretándose la cabeza.

"Por favor, tienes que recordar…"

"Fui a ver las runas impresas en las piedras de Avebury, fui por que me sentía desesperado, quería olvidar la guerra…"

"¿Sabes que sucedió esa noche?"

"Yo…" murmuro Draco negando con la cabeza, "no…no recuerdo que paso, estaba invocando las runas, y luego desperté aquí, en la oscuridad, ¡no quiero volver a ella!"

"Cálmate. Estas aquí conmigo. Concéntrate en mi…" dijo Harry decidiendo que seria algo terrible el decirle lo que había sucedido. No quería alterarlo más.

Draco abrió los ojos y volteo a mirarlo. Tenía el horror impreso en el rostro. Pero entonces, Harry palmeo de nuevo el espejo. Y puso su mano en el centro.

El rubio hizo lo mismo, y por un extraño momento, sus manos estuvieron alineadas, pero no hubo contacto, el vidrio estaba entre ambos, separándolos. Pero pareció calmar a Draco lo suficiente.

"Todo va a estar bien.." dijo con convicción y no certeza.

"No quiero morir…" repitió Draco. Ese era su mantra más insistente.

"Y no te dejare morir…, te lo prometo Draco."

Sus labios se elevaron en una cansada y triste sonrisa. Luego, su rostro volvió al pánico.

"El frío me envuelve de nuevo…" anuncio mirando hacia su espalda. Como buscando una amenaza.

"No tengas miedo Draco, voy hacer todo por sacarte de ahí. Pero necesito tiempo para investigar que ha sucedido en Avebury y como has llegado hasta aquí. Prométeme que Haras todo lo posible por volver a verme…"

"Lo hare…" dijo Draco con resignación. Y luego, lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos. Y su cuerpo tembló y sus dientes castañearon. "frío..Es…muy frío…"

La imagen se desvaneció, dejándolo solo con su reflejo. Su corazón palpitaba en su garganta tan duro, que sus oídos estaban ensordecidos por el sonido. _Tumb, Tumb, Tumb._

Una gota de sudor frío se escurrió por su nuca. Las palmas de las manos le temblaban y se congelaban con la humedad en ellas. Pero tragando saliva forzosamente, se calzo los zapatos y se coloco una chamarra desesperadamente.

Luego, se quedo quieto de nuevo oyendo el terrible silencio del departamento. Su mente alterada ideaba planes, planes cada vez más idiotas, y más extraños. Pero ninguno parecía la solución.

Se apareció en un instante. Y cuando estuvo en medio de una carretera cubierta de escarcha y miro el campo que se extendía debajo de la cuesta de la colina. Que entendió que se había aparecido en medio de la carretera de Avebury. En una aparición a ciegas que era suficientemente peligrosa. Pero no le importo.

Aun con esa desesperación en el pecho. Salto la baya de contención y corrió colina abajo. Y luego durante un kilómetro entero en dirección de las ruinas.

El dobladillo de su pijama esta humedecido por culpa del rocío del pasto. Y su pecho jadeaba aire helado.

Y no sabia que estaba esperando encontrar. Pero sintió una enorme decepción. Por que los monolitos estaban solos, imperturbados por la luz tenue de la luna.

No había nada misterioso, ni extraño. Todo estaba tan muerto. Y no había señales de Draco. La desesperación que lo había traído fue sustituida por la decepción de no encontrar respuestas. Y se quedo ahí plantado durante un tiempo indeterminado.

Trato de leer las runas, pero era un inútil en ello. Y finalmente, su cuerpo se congelo con el aire fresco del alba que súbitamente se pinto en el horizonte del campo ingles.

Primero violeta, luego un rojizo pintado con amarillo. Volteo su mirada llena de lágrimas hacia la luz. Y se quedo ahí. Bañado por los rayos del sol.

Continuaraaaa.

Tengo un par de meses con esta historia guardada. Es otro de esos raros gustos que me doy de vez en cuando.

Uno de esos gustos de Marihuana, Morrisey y Joy Division combinados con mi depresión psicópata.

Y la verdad es que las cosas en mi vida van como un tren a la destrucción. Por eso aproveche mis sentimientos para terminar este fic y publicarlo.

Mi mayor deseo en el mundo. Que le den una oportunidad, es una historia que vale la pena leer hasta el final.


	2. Solo en la oscuridad

+4+

No medito lo que su visita a las siete de la mañana, en una pijama sucia de lodo, el cabello alborotado por el viento, y en general una mirada maniática de desesperación podía significar.

Pero en el momento en el que Narcissa Malfoy abrió la puerta de su casa, Harry entro como un rayo haciéndola aun lado con una mano. Y soltó un suspiro aliviado, cuando el pudo encontrarse con el cuerpo vacio de Draco aun en su hermoso altar floreado.

"¿Qué significa esto?" pregunto la mujer desconcertada.

"Quería decirles antes, pero pensé que no tenía sentido…" dijo Harry volteando brevemente a mirarla, pero regresando de inmediato a checar el lento respirar de Draco. "Pero Draco está atrapado en el espejo de mi habitación…"

"¡¿Qué clase de broma estas jugando Potter?" pregunto ella con un aullido herido.

"Draco necesita ayuda, creo que puedo traerlo de vuelta, el esta vivo, ¡vivo!, y no pueden deshacerse de su cuerpo…"

Narcissa se limpio las lágrimas y cruzo los brazos. "Potter, Draco….el no va a volver, fue besado por un dementor esa noche. Cuando llegamos a Avebury, su cuerpo ya estaba vacío…"

"Lo sé, pero de alguna manera su alma ha quedado en algún plano. Aun no sé cómo, o donde. Pero sé que puedo rescatarlo. ¡Lo sé!"

"No…" exclamó ella alterada. "No puede ser verdad. Mi hijo está muerto.."

"Aun no, no" dijo Harry levantando la mano de Draco. Tibia y suave entre las suyas ásperas y frías. "No está muerto aun, y debo salvarlo…"

"Potter…." Dijo Lucius entrando en la habitación. "¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡¿Qué le haces al cuerpo de mi hijo?"

"Necesito tiempo, Draco está vivo, y puedo traerlo de vuelta. Necesito que no….no lo terminen…" dijo lo ultimo con voz quebrada.

"No podemos esperar más tiempo" espeto Lucius. "Su cuerpo ha estado sin alimento y sin agua, y de todos modos morirá. Lo mejor es terminar con su cuerpo ahora"

"No, por favor, deben creer en lo que les digo. Draco está encerrado en mi espejo. Lo vi la noche del ataque, y de nuevo anoche. Creo que esta menos lucido, pero puede resistir así unos días más en los que busco una solución…"

"No Potter, es inaceptable, nuestro hijo ya no lo es mas. Es un cuerpo sin alma. Y lo más razonable es dejarlo ir. Terminar con esa estúpida y vacía existencia, pero sobre todo, que tu termines con tus estupideces…"

Lucius frunció el ceño, saco la varita, y con un complicado movimiento, hecho a Harry atreves del vestíbulo, y luego hacia el pavimento en la acera.

Se quedo largos minutos jadeando en el suelo de la calle. Los vecinos muggles lo miraron desconcertados. Porque el hechizo anti muggle les mostraba a un joven tirado enfrente de un lote baldío.

Eso era todo, si Lucius terminaba con el cuerpo de Draco, cualquier oportunidad de rescate era absurda. Y no podía permitirlo. Pero su corazón latía afligido sin remedio, y no sabía donde comenzar.

+5+

"Draco no está muerto…" fue lo primero que dijo cuando sus amigos le abrieron la puerta.

"¿Harry?, ¿te sientes bien?" pregunto Ron haciéndose a un lado para que entrara.

"Draco no está muerto…" repitió con aplomo.

"Creo que hemos aclarado la parte en la que te dije que técnicamente su cuerpo está vivo, su alma está muerta…"

"No…, lo he visto anoche en mi espejo de nuevo…"

Hermione, sentada en el sofá de la sala, lo miro con desconcierto. "¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Crees que estoy alucinando?" pregunto con enfado. "¿Crees que me he vuelto loco del dolor?"

"¡Merlín!, Hermione no ha dicho nada por el estilo" dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Tanto te está afectando su muerte?" pregunto ella.

Quería decirle que sí. Pero eso sería confirmar que Draco había muerto, cosa que era imposible. Así que dijo temblando de ira. "El no está muerto…"

Ron se puso serio de inmediato. "Esto te está afectando demasiado Harry…"

"Ni si quiera sabíamos que tenias tantos sentimientos por Malfoy…" dijo ella levantándose del sofá y tomándolo de un brazo para sentarlo.

"No es eso…" dijo el renegando el toque de su amiga, sin embargo se dejo desplomar en el sofá.

Finalmente, después de la alocada persecución fantasma, su energía se había consumido, y solo quería cerrar los ojos para dormir. Para descansar, y dejar de sentirse tan mal. Tan abatido.

"¿Entonces?..." pregunto Ron. "¿te sientes así de descorazonado solo por el hecho de que no has podido salvarlo?..."

Y en sus palabras había una nota de sarcasmo que implicaba muchas cosas. Como si Ron empezara a creer las suposiciones estúpidas de Ginny de que el tenia un problema, un problema que se enfocaba en salvar gente. En la absoluta arrogancia de creerse así de poderoso para salvar vidas como si fuera un dios. Por supuesto, Ginny decía puras mierdas, y solo alguien tan idiota como Ron podría creerle.

Pero tan pronto como había sentido furia. Esta se consumió en su tristeza.

"Es porque ustedes no lo han visto suplicar por su vida" respondió amargado.

"Tienes que admitir que es extraño, tus alegatos de que Malfoy está atrapado en tu espejo, comienzan a ser realmente desconcertantes. Después de todo, siempre has estado solo cuando Malfoy se aparece en tu espejo…"

"¿Entonces son trucos de mi mente?" pregunto confundido. "¿Mi mente me lo ha creado todo para no sentir este dolor?. Porque es un estúpido plan, mi corazón está roto cada minuto, cada que pienso que su alma está ahí, atrapada y sola. Y su cuerpo está aquí, vacio sin vida…"

"¿Dónde has pasado la noche?" pregunto Hermione mirando su rota y lodosa pijama.

"Fui a Avebury a buscar pistas, pero no encontré nada. Solo runas idiotas a las que no entiendo nada…"

"¿No pensaste que era idiota ir a ver el lugar sin un libro apropiado?" dijo ella con exasperación. "Quieres decir que simplemente diste un salto de la cama y corriste toda la noche por el campo, para encontrar unas ruinas de las que no sabes nada…"

"Sus lagrimas me llenan de desesperación. Parecía lo más adecuado. El ataque fue en Avebury. Y cuando el dementor lo ha besado. Algo extraño le ha pasado a su alma, está atrapada en algún lugar…"

"Le has dado una buena repasada al menos. Parece que aun piensas…" completo Ron.

"Hipotéticamente hablando…" dijo Hermione. "Supongamos que tienes razón. Que su alma se ha desprendido de su cuerpo, y de alguna manera sobrevivido en algún lugar, hasta llegar a tu espejo, donde misteriosamente solamente puedes verlo tu…"

Harry asintió. "Eso es lo que quiero decir exactamente."

Ella suspiro. "Está bien…". Se levanto y reviso su pesado librero, tomo un libro grande que parecía un atlas por las dimensiones de sus hojas, fue hacia el perchero junto a la puerta y se puso una chamarra.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Ron confundido.

"Lo obvio. Vamos a ir a Avebury de nuevo a checar esas runas de las que habla Harry…"

"¿Quieres decir que le crees?"

"¿Quiere decir que tu no lo haces?" pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño.

Pero Ron suspiro, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. "El único lugar que Harry debería estar visitando ahora es San Mungo. Pero si tanto insistes en tu locura Harry. Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es seguirte. Merlín sabe que ya lo he hecho toda mi vida.."

Harry se levanto arrastrando los pies de cansancio. Pero una nueva esperanza había nacido dentro de el. Con la ayuda de Hermione quizás podría comenzar a entender que le había sucedido a Draco esa noche.

+6+

La luna llena alumbro sobrenaturalmente los amplios pastizales, y el viento se encargo se sacudirlos con un sonoro wooosh. Como una caricia lenta y perezosa bajo la luz etérea.

Harry se estremeció y deseo no estar plantado en medio de la ventisca con tan solo su pijama sucia. Habían pasado el día entero en las ruinas, y sintió gratitud de tener unos amigos que lo apoyaban incondicionalmente, como para sacrificar el día y todas sus comidas. Ninguno pareció demasiado incomodo con el hambre, quizás un dejo de sus días de campamento cuando era normal para ellos ese dolor.

Pero sentía un poco de duda horas depuse de su último encuentro con Draco. Todo realmente parecia una locura si lo racionalizaba con calma. Y el clima helado había traído un poco de razón que lo hacía estremecerse. Y pensar con culpa que quizás solo estaba imaginando todo.

Hermione, sin embargo, continuo mirando delicadamente los monolitos cubiertos de runas, y cuando la luz natural del atardecer se desvaneció y la noche los sorprendió ahí. Fue con ayuda de la varita de Ron que ella continuo su esfuerzo.

"Al menos esta habla sobre los nuevos ciclos…" dijo ella después de largas horas. "La primera parte se ha perdido, pero este párrafo aquí, habla sobre el renacimiento de las cosechas, es una clase de bendición a las tierras…"

"Genial…" contesto Ron. "Bien, ya hemos cubierto esas tres. Esa habla sobre los inicios, esta otra sobre las transiciones, esta sobre el ciclo de las estaciones. Es bastante claro…"

"¿Qué lo es?" pregunto Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

"Creo que se a que se refiere" dijo Harry acercándose a ellos y españolando a los monolitos. "Naces, te desarrollas, te reproduces, y…"

"Mueres…" dijo Hermione examinando el cuarto monolito con interesa académico. Sus ojos brillando de emoción. Ron sonrió en su dirección y Harry supo que ambos pensaron lo mismo. Esto era como cuando se dedicaban a resolver complicados misterios en el colegio.

"Si tan solo hubieras empezado de derecha a izquierda. En lugar de hacerlo a revés…" se quejo Ron.

"Pero claramente están dispuestas para que leas primero la izquierda" dijo Hermione alegando. "Bien, veamos. Ese símbolo arriba. Si, indica….umm, es una cambio más. Es extraño, no parece que se refiera al final si se tratara de la muerte. Creo que se refiere a un transformación más. No es algo finito. Al contrario, promete un nuevo cambio…"

Harry miro sobre su hombro hacia el libro. Reconoció el siguiente carácter en el monolito y dijo. "Este otro dice Viaje…"

"Quizás se puede interpretar como un renacimiento en la muerte. Si tomamos en cuenta las tradiciones celtas…" dijo Hermione pensativa.

"Creo que ese es un magnifico avance…" dijo Ron con entusiasmo, "pero creo que es hora de volver a casa"

"Si…es imposible seguir leyendo en la luz de las varitas." Completo Hermione.

Harry sintió ansiedad. Miro desesperado a los monolitos esperando encontrar un último carácter. Pero suspiro resignadamente y asintió.

"Acamparemos en tu departamento Harry." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa suave. "Ya sabes, solo por si Malfoy vuelve esta noche…"

El asintió.

+7+

Draco no volvió tampoco esa noche.

Hermione y Ron volvieron a su departamento muy temprano en la mañana, el sol ni si quiera había salido cuando desayunaban te y pan tostado. Se sentía cansado y miserable, preocupado de que algo pudiera pasarle a Draco antes de encontrar una solución.

Volvió a la oficina absolutamente distraído. Ron le ayudo con sus casos con una mirada comprensiva.

Llego a la conclusión de que el cuerpo de Draco corría peligro sin continuaba descansando en la casa de sus padres.

Había muchos motivos por los cuales estaba mal el secuestrarlo. Pero pensaba que eran mucho más las razones por lo cual si hacerlo, y cuanto más pronto mejor.

Cuando salieron del trabajo a las seis, se había decidido a romper las bardas que tenia la casa de los Malfoy. Sería difícil, pero no imposible. No una vez que había estado adentro el mismo durante el no- funeral.

No le dijo nada a Ron al respecto, porque no quería probar los límites de su amigo, y el seguro insistiría en que fuera encerrado en San Mungo cuanto antes. Una inofensiva investigación no era nada comparado con lo que planeaba en ese momento.

Tomo la capa invisible de su escritorio, y se apareció afuera de la propiedad, mirando las luces en las habitaciones superiores. Los Malfoy estaban arriba en ese momento, y a juzgar por las velas encendidas débilmente en la recepción, podía suponer que el cuerpo continuaba acostado ahí.

Cerró los ojos y concentro todo su poder como una nube de humo que se escurría entre la energía de las bardas. Como la humedad atreves de una tela. Y luego, con ayuda de su voluntad. Dejo caer las bardas como cristales rotos en toda la propiedad.

No podía detenerse por supuesto a ver qué efecto tenía su acción. Pateo la puerta de la casa, y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Draco.

Estaba más pálido, y sus labios secos por tantos días sin agua. Le acaricio el rostro con manos tambaleantes. Y después, lo cargo en sus brazos, pasando una mano bajo sus piernas y acunándolo en su pecho.

Draco pesaba una decente cantidad, pero no lo suficiente para alentarlo en la loca carrera hacia la salida. En el piso de arriba podía escuchar la confusión de los Malfoy, preguntando desesperadamente entre ellos, si es que estaban siendo atacados.

Trato de no sentirse culpable por dejarlos en una situación tan desprotegida. Pero se desapareció del lugar tan pronto como puso un pie en la acera de afuera. Y de ahí, a un lugar donde sabia que los Malfoy nunca buscarían.

El Hospital Memorial de Londres.

+8+

No había manera de que el negara que lo hacía sentirse seguro la maquina del respirador, y los múltiples cables que conectaban a Draco a la vida. No tenía motivos para desconfiar de la tecnología muggle.

Por supuesto, los Muggles habían hecho preguntas, muchas más de las que el tenia respuesta. Era un hospital privado y finalmente lo dejaron en paz cuando los costos fueron cargados a su tarjeta y de que lanzo varios hechizos confundidores.

Era mucho dinero, pero lo valía sin mantenían a el cuerpo de Draco en buenas condiciones para cuando el volviera.

La habitación era lujosa por los mismos motivos, y descanso en el cómodo sillón de piel, admirando en soledad el lento respirar del cuerpo. Era mucho más privado e intimo que las veces que lo había visto yaciendo en su casa. Y se sentía bien de poder estar solo con él. Nadie más lo comprendería. Nadie mas podía entenderlo.

"No estás muerto aun…" aseguro tomando su mano tibia. "No puedes irte tampoco, ¿De acuerdo?. ¿Me prometes que te quedaras aquí cuando vuelva con la solución?. ¿No harás algo estúpido como dejar morir tu cuerpo?."

Y lo único estúpido era hablarle al cuerpo. Este no era un coma muggle, y Draco no podría escucharlo donde quiera que estuviese. Aun así lo hizo para sentirse bien al respecto. Para consolar sus propias heridas. Y luchar en contra de sus propias necesidades, comer, dormir, todo eso era una frivolidad cuando Draco estaba sufriendo de esa manera.

Suspiro pesadamente. Se recargo en el sofá, y cerró los ojos para pensar.

+9+

La puerta del departamento de aurores fue pateada con estruendo. Muchos de los internos saltaron asustados en sus lugares. Los Aurores mayores alzaron la varita de inmediato como esperando un ataque.

Pero era Lucius Malfoy el que entro con grandes zancadas y gritando. "¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?"

El se encogió de hombros y trato de hacerse pequeño. Pero el hombre lo había localizado y en pocos segundos estaba sobre él como una amenazadora pared humana.

"¡¿A dónde te has llevado su cuerpo?"

"No sé de qué me habla…" respondió de inmediato mirando de reojo a los espectadores.

"¡No voy a dejar que mancilles su cuerpo!" grito el hombre.

El se sonrojo cuando los demás internos rompieron en murmullos excitados.

Ron se acerco de inmediato con una mirada de profunda consternación.

"Yo no he hecho nada, no tiene pruebas de lo que está diciendo" dijo él con desesperación.

"No creas que esto se va a quedar así. ¡Quiero una investigación en este hombre!" le grito a uno de los Auores Mayores que estaba a su lado.

El hombre se jalo el bigote gris con concentración.

"Por supuesto señor Malfoy, si desea llenar una denuncia, sígame a mi oficina por aquí…"

Lucius rojo de la ira, se dio la vuelta, agito su túnica y se fue con el Auror mayor a llenar una denuncia en su contra.

"¿Harry?" pregunto Ron en voz baja. "¿Qué has hecho?"

"No lo entiendes Ron, iban a deshacerse de su cuerpo, y cuando Draco vuelva no podrá hacerlo si lo han matado definitivamente…" mascullo frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose ofendido de que nadie lo pudiera ver de esa manera.

"Vamos a casa Harry, necesitas descansar de inmediato" dijo Ron en voz alta.

Nadie en el departamento objeto, pero sus miradas eran penetrantes y chismosas. El tomo su abrigo distraídamente y siguió a Ron hacia los elevadores.

"¿Dónde lo tienes Harry?" pregunto Ron enojado.

"En un hospital muggle. Lo están tratando por desnutrición y deshidratación…"

"Que has hecho…" murmuro Ron como una afirmación y no una pregunta.

"Lo correcto…" anuncio el levantando el rostro. "Sé que está vivo…"

"Está bien Harry, solo espero que estés en lo correcto, porque de lo contrario, esa denuncia te arruinara para siempre. ¿Tienes idea del banquete que será para los medios?. Perderás toda tu credibilidad. Te puedes despedir de tu carrera. Y todo el mundo pensara que eres un enfermo roba cadáveres…"

"No es un cadáver…" aclaro.

"Así lo van a tomar, el ladrón de cuerpos, y seguramente lo harán mucho mas morboso. Pero solo puede empeorar si dices que lo has hecho por salvarlo. Pensaran que estás loco. Es más, yo ahora mismo pienso que lo estas…"

"Tengo que encontrar la solución a esto. No me importa perder mi carrera. Creo que en este punto no me importa nada que no tenga que ver con salvarlo…"

"Harry, no sé en qué momento comenzaste a sentirte así de intenso respecto a Malfoy, pero ahora creo que siempre ha estado ahí…."

El se sintió sonrojarse, quería negar la afirmación. Trato de decirse que el haría exactamente lo mismo por cualquiera de sus amigos. Pero quizás era mentira y solo seria capas de entregarse así por las personas que ama.

Era una revelación para el también que Malfoy parecía pertenecer a la lista.

+10+

"He estado pensando…" inicio Hermione mordiéndose el labio. "Y creo que tengo una teoría muy lógica de lo que pudo haber sucedido…"

"te escucho…" dijo Harry enderezándose en su asiento.

Ron frunció el ceño en silencio. Estaba enojado de que Hermione no compartiera su opinión. Y después de anunciarle a la chica lo que Harry había hecho, todos se habían sumido en un incomodo silencio por al menos media hora como esperando que llegara el argumento.

"Avebury es un lugar sagrado, no me cabe duda de que magia muy antigua todavía late dentro de los monolitos. Malfoy buscaba la reconciliación con su acciones, buscaba el perdón dentro de los ciclos de las runas…"

"Por supuesto que el idiota debió cagarla en grande…" gruño Ron.

"Es probable que tuviera la habilidad de convocar el poder de las piedras, era un muy buen estudiante en Runas Antiguas, no me cabe duda de que si alguien podía hacerlo, ese era probablemente el…"

"¿Tú no puedes hacerlo?"

"No lo creo Harry, debieron de haber otros factores, la noche que escogió, el modo de su entonación, no lo sé, pero estoy segura de no poder hacerlo…"

Harry trato de no demostrar lo decepcionante que encontraba la noticia. "¿Y que provoco esta magia antigua?" pregunto en su lugar.

"Creo que lo que paso fue que cuando los dementores lo atacaron, lograron desprender su alma de su cuerpo, pero la magia estaba activa, en especial el ultimo monolito, quizás estaba trabajando en ese cuando sucedió, pero estoy casi segura, que la magia capturo su alma en el otro plano…"

"¿El otro plano?"

"¿Cómo el _mas allá?"_ pregunto Ron. "¿La estación de King Cross?, ¿el lugar que visito Harry en su No-muerte?"

"No lo creo…" dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. "El lugar que visito Harry pinta como un lugar tranquilo, Malfoy está atrapado en un lugar oscuro y frio, no es el mismo lugar, pero quizás si el mismo plano…"

"Dumbledore dijo que todo sucedió dentro de mi cabeza…"

"Exacto, quizás podemos asumir que Dumbledore vino a hacerte una visita, y que tu realmente no entraste por completo en el mas allá por que no abordaste el tren"

Ron soltó un carcajada cruel. "Malfoy está en el infierno entonces, nada que el idiota no se merezca…"

"Ron por favor" se quejo Hermione enojada. "Basta, no ayudas para nada…"

Ron se levanto, cruzo la habitación azotando los pies. "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Escuchen, por favor, no quiero darme por vencido aun…" intervino Harry restregándose el rostro con las palmas extendidas.

"Lo siento Harry, pero todo apunta a que Malfoy está en el inframundo. El lugar a donde van las almas al morir…"

"¿Y cómo es que puedo verlo atreves del espejo?"

"No hay nada más peligroso que un espejo, si me lo preguntas. Son portales a otros mundos. Muy, muy peligrosos. Pero es muy extraño cuando estos portales se abren, generalmente solo desde el otro lado, y los relatos siempre hablan de criaturas que los atraviesan al mundo terrenal."

"¿Puedo entrar en el espejo?" pregunto sintiendo su pecho latiendo.

"Tampoco creo que se pueda"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"Por que estas vivo…" anuncio Hermione.

Todos guardaron silencio durante varios segundos.

"Lo mismo aplica del portal que crearon las runas, el alma de Malfoy se había desprendido de su cuerpo. El murió en ese momento, pero entro en el –mas allá- de una manera poco convencional. Cuando la gente muere probablemente entran en ese plano atreves de portales especialmente creados de acuerdo a la persona. En tu caso era la estación de King Cross, donde pudiste abordar un tren que te llevaría tranquilamente a lo que sea que hay mas allá…"

"¿Y Malfoy?"

"Malfoy fue mandado de golpe, está perdido en ese mundo, y en su desesperación ha encontrado una ventana a este mundo. Pero el espejo no lo dejara cruzar. Ya sea porque no tiene la fuerza suficiente, o por otras cosas que quizás hay –ahí abajo"

"No….no es el infierno, ¿cierto?" pregunto con debilidad.

"No en el sentido cristiano, al menos…"

"¿Hay alguna manera en la que pueda entrar?"

"¡Estás loco!" grito Ron. "¡¿Quieres bajar al inframundo?"

"Cálmate Ron…" se quejo Harry.

"¿Qué me calme?" pregunto Ron rojo de la ira. "¿Qué me calme cuando mi mejor amigo está planeando suicidarse?"

"Nadie ha dicho eso aun, pero si es lo que se necesita…" exclamo Harry meditando. "No es como si fuera la primera vez que camino a mi propia muerte. ¿Verdad?. ¿Qué hubiera sido del mundo si no hubiera aceptado mi propia muerte a manos de Voldemort?. ¡No tengo miedo de morir!"

"¡Descerebrado idiota!" Ron se mordió el puño como si no pudiera contener la violencia. "Estúpido, eres un estúpido…". Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo particular.

"¡No Harry!" grito Hermione. "Si te suicidas, no tendrás otra opción que abordar el tren. ¡Si mueres no podrás volver!. ¡será definitivo!".

"Está bien…" gruño él. "Ya, dejaremos lo del suicidio…por ahora…"

"¿Por ahora?" pregunto Ron enojado.

"Debe de haber otra manera de entrar en el inframundo sin morir…"

"Quizás…si la hay…" dijo Hermione limpiándose sus propias lagrimas. "Pero no estoy cien por cierto segura de que sea seguro. Podrías morir en el intento…"

"Prefiero eso, a no hacer nada en absoluto…" dijo Harry levantándose. "Estoy preparado para recibir a la muerte, creo que para este momento, la muerte y yo somos viejos amigos…"

"No digas tonterías…"

"No son tonterías Ron, me escapado cientos de veces de la muerte, si me atrapa esta vez, no puedo hacer nada más que caminar con ella…"

"Basta ya, nadie va a morir…"

"Solo Malfoy…" intervino Ron de nuevo con malicia.

"¡Deja de decir eso maldita sea!" exclamo Harry. "¡¿Quieres oírlo verdad?, ¡Esta bien!, ¡Lo amo, estoy enamorado de el!"

Hermione se soltó en lágrimas que no puedo seguir conteniendo. Ron se dejo caer en el sillón con un rostro perplejo. Y él, avergonzado oculto el rostro entre sus manos en medio de un muy incomodo silencio.

Continuaraaaa...

Poca gente está leyendo este fic, lo cual es una verdadera pena, pero en fin, gracias a los que si están aquí conmigo en esta historia.

A pesar de que es un fic muy corto y que está terminado. No había tenido el tiempo de editar el siguiente capítulo, pero aquí esta, tarde pero aquí.

Nos vemos en el siguiente, y no olviden dejar un bonito Review.


	3. Creo que encontré la manera de entrar

+1+

El sueño lo eludió esa noche. Se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación meditando sobre lo que había aprendido de la muerte. Su vida había girado alrededor de ella, y quizás, era apropiado que esto le sucediera a él.

Luego sus pensamientos regresaron a Draco. No sabía cómo había terminado amándolo con esa intensidad. Quizás tenía que ver con su perdida, del tipo de cosas que te das cuenta que en realidad valoras solo hasta que las pierdes.

Es probable que solo hasta que uno de los dos muriera que ambos entendieran los complicados sentimientos que en realidad se tenían el uno al otro. Aun cuando Malfoy _lo odiara_. El había acudido a Harry en su desesperación. Lo había buscado a él para que lo salvara y lo protegiera. Tenía que significar algo igual de intenso por su parte.

Pero era idiota y egoísta estar pensando en eso cuando Draco estaba perdido en algún lugar.

La aparición de esa noche fue precedida de un aire gélido que lo alerto, él se levantó de inmediato de su cama, y se plantó frente al espejo.

Draco apareció frente a sus ojos, tirado en el suelo en posición fetal, alargando una mano y tanteando su alrededor como si no pudiera ver nada más.

"Tranquilo, aquí estoy…" dijo de inmediato, de rodillas en el suelo de su habitación.

"¿Harry?"

"Sí, soy yo…"

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Aquí mismo, del otro lado, no tengas miedo, estoy trabajando en una solución, pronto te sacare de ahí"

"¿Estoy muerto?"

"No…"

"No tienes por qué mentirme, lo he sospechado por un tiempo ya, todo este frio, todos estos horrores, debo estar muerto…"

"No estás muerto Draco, y tienes que convencerte de ello. Pronto estaré contigo, y llevare mucha luz, eso es lo que necesitas, pero no te rindas, no te rindas por favor…"

"Ya puedo verte…"

Harry se quedó quieto unos minutos, luego sintió que su corazón se rompía. Quería confesarle sus sentimientos en ese momento. Necesitaba decirlo.

"Quiero decirte algo"

"Apresúrate, no tengo mucho tiempo, creo que puedo sentir el frio reclamándome de nuevo a la oscuridad, se acerca"

"Te amo…"

Hubo un corto silencio en el cual Draco lo miro desconcertado. "No me conoces, no puedes amarme…"

"Es estúpido, pero uno siempre presta atención en su enemigo por si encuentras conocimientos que le puedan hacer daño en algún momento. Creo que te conozco mucho mejor de lo que conozco a mis propios amigos, por que escuchaba cada estupidez que dejaba tu boca. Tenías toda mi atención, y ahora puedo entenderlo. Te quiero en mi vida. Y pienso ir por ti al mismo averno para tenerte, si eso no es prueba de cuanto te amo, entonces no sé qué lo es…"

"Lo puedo entender" respondió Draco con tristeza.

Pero aquello no era una respuesta afirmativa o negativa. Harry trato de no sentir decepción de eso tampoco y en su lugar pensó que era comprensible porque él estaba del otro lado del espejo, abandonado en un mundo horrible donde esas cosas simplemente parecen irrelevantes.

"He pensado en ti desde que llegue a este lugar" confeso Draco con inseguridad. "No se por qué no puedo encontrar a nadie más en medio de esta oscuridad Potter. No se por qué has tenido que ser tú. Pero estoy contento de que así haya sido, porque te creo, y te estaré esperando…"

"No te rindas…" dijo con una sonrisa suave. "Sé que esto es súbito e inapropiado en vista de que…., pero piensa en ello, no dejes que la oscuridad te consuma"

Draco asintió, volteo a mirar hacia atrás como si pudiera ver sombras acercándose.

"No puedo controlar el miedo, no puedo"

"Se valiente, yo sé que eres capaz, y mi corazón esta contigo"

"Lo intentare…" murmuro Draco debilitado, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente. "¿Estás ahí?, ya no puedo verte, no sé dónde estás.." su voz tembló asustada.

"Aquí en el mismo lugar, no tengas miedo de la oscuridad…"

"Potter…"

Y el espejo se volvió solido de nuevo y se encontró viendo su propio reflejo. Suspiro pesadamente y trato de calmarse. Ahora tenían una posible solución al problema. Se convenció de que salir corriendo en medio de la noche no lo conduciría a Draco.

+2+

Parecía que Harry Potter había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo como roba tumbas. Era la segunda vez que profanaba un lugar de descanso. Pero quiso convencerse de que si el profesor Dumbledore se enterara, él podría comprender de inmediato por que lo estaba haciendo.

La varita de sauco había sido devuelta a sus manos en la tumba en Hogwarts. Nadie lo sabía por supuesto. Y el había continuado usando la varita de Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, le pareció que podría usar la fuerza sobrenatural de la varita de sauco para una situación tan peculiar como esta.

Por lo tanto, lucho con la culpa que lo atormento al profanar la tumba de su profesor, y camino hacia el bosque prohibido sabiendo perfectamente el camino hacia la piedra de la resurrección. Era una vereda que usualmente podía recordar en sueños. Como si el poder de la piedra lo llamara. Ella le hablaba, le demandaba que la recogiera del suelo. Y finalmente después de meses estaba sucumbiendo a sus suplicas.

No le había dicho a nadie sobre la voz de la piedra, porque era bastante aterrador en su propia escala. Pero las tres reliquias se habían incorporado a él como si fueran una extensión de su cuerpo. Podía sentirlas palpitando en sus respectivos lugares de descanso. Y la capa que en realidad nunca lo abandonaba en casa lo arropaba con fría ternura.

Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de que los Potter debían ser los herederos de los Perevell, en específico de Igniatus Perevell el hermano menor. Pero eso tampoco le gustaba porque lo hacía sentirse como Voldemort tratando de encontrar sus raíces medievales para justificar su existencia.

En ese momento, sin embargo no sintió temor de reclamar las posiciones que le había heredado la guerra. El había jurado nunca hacerlo, porque eran un poder que podría corromperlo hasta la locura. Pero esto era diferente en muchos sentidos, porque su principal motivo era el salvar la vida de una persona que él amaba.

El amor no podía corromperlo en absoluto pensó inmaduro, y cuando todo terminara, las devolvería a su lugar correcto.

Con ellas él era el verdadero maestro de la muerte. Y de alguna manera presentía que estaba a punto de joder con la parca igual que sus ancestros Perevell.

Si alguna vez en su vida las iba a necesitar. Probablemente este era el momento.

+3+

"Hermione, escucha…" comenzó a decir Harry poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y caminando lentamente en la oscuridad. "Si algo sale mal, no quiero que se culpen, ¿De acuerdo?. Esto es algo que yo he decidido…"

"Harry" declaro ella deteniéndose. Su rostro iluminado por las puntas de las varitas. Ron se dio media vuelta para mirarlos. "No pienses en ello ahora, bien, solo has lo que tengas que hacer, y regresa con nosotros. No pongas tu vida en peligro. Incluso si no puedes traer a Malfoy"

Harry la miro dudoso. Quería decirle a su amiga, que si no volvía con Draco, prefería mil veces, simplemente no volver. Pero asintió de todos modos porque si él no estaba de acuerdo. Sus amigos lo aturdirían y lo llevarían a casa de inmediato. No lo dejarían continuar con esta aparente locura.

Los tres retomaron su camino entre los oscuros pasillos del ministerio. Romper en el ministerio había resultado mil veces más sencillo. Simplemente los tres se habían encerrado en un cubículo de la oficina de Aurores, como acampando debajo de una manta, que en realidad era la túnica de invisibilidad. Y el ministerio se había vaciado después de las once.

Había guardias en algunos pasillos, pero los habían eludido, porque el departamento de Aurores tenía copias de estos horarios de guardia, y había sido pan comido saltar la seguridad.

De todos modos, nadie en el ministerio esperaba una visita nocturna, y si ellos habían roto la seguridad con tan solo quince años. No era de sorprenderse que hubiera sido incluso más fácil ahora.

Entraron en el departamento de misterios con familiaridad. Y encontraron el arco.

Su pecho se afligió de inmediato recordando que Sirius lo había atravesado, y nunca había vuelto. Era imposible no sentirse nervioso, pero esos nervios fortalecían su convicción de estar haciendo lo correcto. Incluso si el tampoco podía encontrar la salida de nuevo.

Pero no existía ninguna otra puerta al otro mundo en gran Bretaña, o que supieran en el mundo. Y nadie realmente sabia los límites y misterios de lo que cubría el velo.

La piedra de la resurrección latió dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, y él se preguntó con vaguedad que significaba eso.

"Toma.." dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas. "Oh dios Harry, tienes que volver. Prométeme que volverás…"

"Lo prometo.." dijo el aceptando la bolsa femenina de Hermione. Quien había sido sentimental y se la había dado como amuleto de buena suerte. Era un bolso maravilloso. Y si Harry tenía que usarlo, le importaba una mierda, el hechizo que permitía meter hasta un elefante era más genial que verse varonil. Era el mismo que habían usado en la guerra.

Ron lucia abatido, igual que la chica. "Al demonio, me voy contigo…"

"No, no" se apresuró a decir. "Esto es algo que necesito hacer solo"

"¡Pero estarás solo ahí, nunca has estado solo!" dijo su amigo.

El sonrió. "De todos modos no duraríamos ni dos horas sin Hermione.."

Ron sonrió recordando lo que el mismo le había dicho.

"Entonces vamos los tres, no puedo dejarlo ir así nada más, sin mi" dijo ella.

"No, ninguno de ustedes puede acompañarme" el palmeo el bolsillo de su camisa muggle. "Tengo una corazonada. Ya saben, con eso de que ya muerto una vez…"

"¡Harry!" exclamo la chica estallando en lágrimas.

Ron la acuno en sus brazos. "Tienes razón, si alguien puede volver de la muerte, ese eres tú. Ya lo has hecho dos veces, así que confió en que volverás una tercera."

El quiso bromear que la tercera era la vencida. Pero era algo verdaderamente terrible de decir en ese momento. El asintió entonces. Se puso el bolso alrededor del cuello. Empuño la varita de Draco, y palmeo las otras reliquias dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica.

"Toma esto, ponlo en tu boca" dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas. Era un galeón nuevo y dorado. Él lo metió dentro de su boca de inmediato.

"Aquí voy…" anuncio con dificultad con el sabor agrio del metal. Subió los peldaños escarbados de la roca. Miro el velo, escucho los murmullos. Tomo una bocanada de aire.

Y lo cruzo al otro mundo.

+4+

Morir esta vez fue una sensación diferente. Como sumergirse en un lago oscuro, lodoso, donde no puedes ver absolutamente nada. Pero sintió esa ligereza en el cuerpo como si flotara, y la frialdad del agua empapándolo por completo.

Luego sus pies tocaron un sólido piso de piedra, y los murmullos que había estado escuchando se detuvieron.

Fue como despertar de un sueño para encontrarse en un mundo de pesadilla. Era una especie de caverna húmeda que tenía unas escaleras escarbadas. Miro sobre su hombro, y no vio nada más que la espesa forma del velo. Como si fuera humo de cigarrillo dando vueltas dentro de un frasco.

En encendió la varita nervioso, y comprobó que su magia seguía siendo efectiva en este lugar. Habían tenido miedo, Hermione y él; de que no pudiera utilizar su magia en este mundo y se encontrara indefenso. Pero la magia serbia a pesar de las desconocidas reglas de la eternidad inocua.

Bajo los escalones sintiéndose extraño, y cuando llego al final encontró un deteriorado muelle donde se sacudía una inestable balsa de madera. El hombre que la conducía le pareció sólido, cabello castaño, túnica desgastada, barba prominente, y una mirada absolutamente negra.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto sacando momentáneamente la moneda de su boca.

El hombre extendió la mano en un completo silencio. El miro las aguas del rio que eran negras. Tan negras como lo habían sido las que Tom había usado para ocultar su Horrocrux. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, y como en respuesta, una mano huesuda salió del agua para sujetarse de la barca. El remero la aplasto de inmediato, usando toda su fuerza para hundir el cadáver de vuelta.

Decidido subió a la barca sin esperar a que el hombre le contestara sus preguntas. En cambio, le entrego la moneda dorada expectante.

Caronte la tomo de inmediato y la mordió para comprobar si esta era falsa. Hermione había escogido un galeón nuevo, noventa por ciento oro, diez de estaño. El remero le dio el visto bueno, señalo al asiento en la barca, y él se sentó de inmediato en el silencio.

La balsa se alejó lentamente atravesó de las aguas negras del Aqueronte. Pero no había nada a la vista más que la gran negrura, la forma de la entrada de desvaneció entre una neblina espesa que los rodeo. Y el no pudo ver absolutamente nada del camino y solo sintió el vaivén de la balsa sobre el agua.

Parecía, que mientras más alejados se encontraban del pequeño muelle, más salvajes y peligrosas se volvían las aguas. Mas atestadas de cadáveres que flotaban macabramente sobre la superficie. Caronte los empujo con el remo con una actitud violenta y aburrida, como si detestara hacer el trabajo.

Los coros de las almas comenzaron a cantar. Lentas, arrulladoras, pero muy tristes. Llenas de un dolor infinito. Y él se convenció a si mismo que Draco no estaba entre ellas.

La neblina se disipo con una corriente helada. Y de entre la negrura comenzó a delinearse la figura de una isla. Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado. El palmeo de nuevo su pecho como para calmarse.

Caronte lo miro con una expresión burlona, pero finalmente, apuro la marcha sobre las aguas hasta que atraco la balsa en un muelle humedecido. El hombre le señalo una vereda oscurecida, y una vez que Harry toco la tierra volteo sobre su hombro para descubrir que la balsa y el hombre habían desaparecido.

Camino inseguro entre los matorrales, y siguió la vereda hasta que un gruñido lo detuvo de inmediato.

"Tiene que ser una broma.." dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero ciertamente no lo era. Y los ladridos del perro de tres cabezas lo alertaron. El animal emprendió la marcha para aplastarlo. Pero el salto hacia el suelo esquivándolo de inmediato.

"_Llena mi caldero de amor, llena mi poción de pasión; Se mi corazón en los días del amor"_ Comenzó a cantar desesperado. Movió la varita, y una versión patética de Celestina Warcbeck inundo el aire de su melodía. "_Ohh llena mi caldero de amor, tu eres mi corazón, con tus ingredientes doce veces alrededor, de mi caldero de amor"_

El Cerbero alzo las orejas y olio el aire, lentamente sus ojos se cerraron, y el perro se acostó en el suelo a dormir.

"Creo que te llamare Fluffy…" murmuro caminando lentamente alrededor del perro. Y continuo su camino hacia la inmensa puerta de barrotes de oro en intrincadas formas.

Abrió las puertas que rechinaron y torcieron la melodía del hechizo, pero el perro no se levantó de nuevo, y se adentró de inmediato en los terrenos de lo que sea que estas puertas resguardaban. Detrás de la inmensa muralla de piedra que se extendía hacia la oscuridad. Más allá de lo que su varita podía alumbrar.

Pero lo que vio ahí, fue la más grande belleza, tétrica, oscura, casi marchita, pero de todos modos hermosa. Como un paisaje desolado por una guerra. Los tintes de la naturaleza, verdes profundos, una tierra azulada.

Arboles con las ramas desnudas, otros floridos de una extraña manera. Camino inseguro en el corazón de ese bosque siguiendo la estrecha vereda. Pero él se sentía observado a cada paso. Un extraño el cual no era bienvenido. Un visitante en esa eterna noche, y nunca en su vida había extrañado más al sol como en ese momento, aunque pareciera un acto terrible quitarle las sombras al lugar.

El viento extraño trajo de vuelta la neblina, tan espesa que por momentos todo desaparecía en las volutas etéreas. Pero entonces, pudo distinguir formas humanas que vagaban a fuera de la vereda. El miro horrorizado el caminar lento y aturdido de esas, ¿almas?.

No hablaban, ni si quiera parecían alertados de su presencia. Pero caminaban en diferentes direcciones, buscando quizás la salida. Pensó que Draco podría estar con ellos, pero cuando intento salir del camino, aquellas personas voltearon a mirarle con ojos vacíos. No, ellos ya no eran personas, sus dientes afilados y carnes putrefactas. Y el había visto en su vida una cosa así antes.

Inferis.

Justo cuando termino de razonarlo, las criaturas se lanzaron hambrientas hacia el, como una marabunta de hormigas. Su corazón dio un vuelco y regreso de inmediato sus pasos al camino. Los cuerpos se detuvieron en su ataque y confundidos volvieron a su lento vagar en el bosque.

Habría caminado diez minutos, o a lo mejor una hora. Pero no podía saberlo, el tiempo parecía un concepto extraño en este lugar. Cada paso que daba lo confundía mas. Y cuando llego a la orilla de un pequeño rio, se detuvo contemplativo.

¿A que había venido? Se preguntó confundido. Miro el agua que parecía brillar con luz propia. Como un rio iluminado antinatural. Sintió sed y quería sumergirse. Dio un paso inseguro. Pero súbitamente una mano lo tomo del codo.

"Tan idiota como siempre…" murmuro una voz.

El miro al hombre extrañado. Le era conoció después de todo, pero no podía decir su nombre, simplemente no podía decirlo.

"Un pie adentro de ese rio, y puedes abandonar la esperanza de volver por dónde has venido. Por supuesto que no lo sabrías…"

Se esforzó por decir el nombre, porque el sabia quién era esta persona, pero por más que lo intento, su cerebro no podía ni si quiera procesarlo en su mente. En cambio lo que dijo fue.

"¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿no debería estar en el cielo, o lo que sea?"

"La moral es un concepto extraño, unos podrán decir, que todo lo que hice fue por el bien común. Otros dirán que nada justifica las acciones del hombre, pero todos son rápidos en juzgar, así que elige la opción que quieras y explícate a ti mismo mi presencia…"

El quería decir su nombre de nuevo, quería hacer algo al respecto, pero no podía. Frunció el ceño y se apretó la cabeza.

"Vamos Potter, las aguas te estan afectando, las pequeñas gotas y los vapores son un veneno. Mientras más tiempo junto a ellas, mas rápido olvidaras a que has venido…"

"Vengo por…" Dudo unos segundos. Pero un rostro pálido, un cabello rubio se formó en su memoria. "Vengo por Draco…"

El hombre asintió, su cabello negro se meció. "Te guiare por el camino…"

Harry lo siguió y mientras más se alejaban del pequeño rio, más cosas podia recordar. Recordó a Hermione, recordó a su mejor amigo Ron. Súbitamente también recordó la guerra, las muertes le dolieron tan intensas por un segundo, y luego, mientras más memorias se ocupaban de él, el dolor se enmudeció.

"¿Qué era ese rio?"

"Ya veo, te has enfrascado en una estúpida misión sin ni quiera investigar un poco. No debería sorprenderme de la profundidad de tu ignorancia." El hombre gruño algo por lo bajo y luego dijo. "Por el otro lado Granger debería saber mejor que nadie"

El volvió la mirada hacia el rio, y trato de recordar si Hermione le había dicho algo al respecto, pero no había nada. No recordaba si lo había hecho.

"Es el Lete, señor Potter.." gruño el hombre. "Y ya debes saber que se supone que hace ese rio.."

"Borrar mi memoria" dijo con un escalofrió, "Es para borrar todo…"

"Cien puntos para Gryffindor…" sonrió el hombre burlón. "Una pena que ya no sirva de nada.."

Miro confundido al hombre. Ya estaban alejados de las peligrosas aguas brillantes. Ya debería poder decir su nombre. Lo intento de nuevo, pero las palabras se trabaron en su boca, y no volvió a decir nada.

Finalmente, la espesa tira de árboles se cortó. Se volvió menos densa, casi esporádica, y podía distinguir un campo abierto a la lejanía.

Una especie de aura roja había llenado al cielo, como si fuera la luz del amanecer. Pero parecía que solo era un reflejo de eso. El sol no salió por completo, y el rojizo se acentuó. Por primera vez puedo distinguir más lejos de lo que alumbraba su varita.

El hombre se detuvo junto a un árbol.

"Este es mi limite. No puedo llevarte más lejos."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Aquí empieza el Érebo, Draco está perdido en esas tierras, pero te advierto, que no debes seguir más allá del campo abierto, de hacerlo encontraras la encrucijada de los tres caminos y de seguirlos nunca podrías salir."

"De acuerdo…" dijo frunciendo el ceño. "¿Hay algo que puedo hacer por ti?"

"Nada se puede hacer por un muerto" contesto el hombre, "Y ya me has dado consuelo; Tienes los ojos de tu madre…"

"¿Qué?" pregunto confundido.

Pero al hombre se le opacaron los ojos como si hubiera muerto por segunda vez. Miro confundido a su alrededor, y luego emprendió la marcha en un estado taciturno.

"¡Hey!, ¡Hey!" grito desesperado. Pero el hombre no volvió a mirarlo y se perdió entre el bosque.

Su pecho se sentía apretado. Trago saliva y se dio cuenta que estaba sediento. Busco en el bolso de Hermione el agua que ella había almacenado. Dio un trago de la primera botella, y luego tomo un pedazo de pan que era parte de sus viandas.

Quería detenerse y descansar, pero el campo lucia gigantesco.

+5+

La noche lo sorprendió de nuevo. Era como si esta clase de días fueran muy cortos. Un segundo estaba ese cielo rojo, y en el siguiente todo desaparecía en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Encendió de nueva cuenta su varita. Y saco del bolso una capa de viaje. Aquí en el campo abierto hacia un frio extremo. Como si caminara en medio de la nieve en invierno. Sus pies estaban congelados al grado de que le dolían mucho. Sus manos estaban tiesas, y podía sentir la humedad del hielo acumulado en su barbilla, arriba de su labio superior, sobre sus cejas. Se tocó una vez la dureza de la barba y trato de calentarse la nariz.

El silencio era aterrorizante. No se escuchaba nada, era como quedarse sordo. Pero sabía que en realidad era porque no había nada vivo dentro de este mundo.

Lo comprendió pensando que desde su llegada, no había visto ni si quiera un insecto. Aquí no había nada más que la muerte. La fría, muda muerte.

Camino y camino, pero no tenía ciencia cierta de avanzar, el paisaje cambiaba sin embargo. Así también el color del cielo.

Vio tres más de esos amaneceres, o atardeceres antes de que cayera rendido del cansancio. No pudo andar un segundo más.

Levanto la tienda de Hermione en medio de la noche. Se refugió en uno de los catres y trato de dormir temblando de escalofríos. Pero no tuvo sueños de ninguna clase. Y cuando se despertó aturdido, decidió que no hacía mucho descanso.

Pero su cuerpo encontró alivio por un rato. Se alimentó de una comida generosa, y pudo calentarse un poco. Aun que era como pasar la noche en medio de la tundra rusa, donde el frio realmente nunca se iba y calaba los huesos.

Al cuarto día. Por qué había razonado que eso debía ser el cielo rojo equivalente al día en este mundo. Comenzó a encontrar extrañas visiones.

Vio criaturas a la lejanía, eran horribles, deformes, aterradoras. Pero en el mismo instante en que aparecía, se perdían como un pestañeo, un segundo, una alucinación sobre la arena en el horizonte.

Encontró extraños espejos, pero tenían formas extrañas y descompuestas. Como si todos fueran en realidad los trozos rotos de uno que había sido gigantesco. Se sintió ansioso, porque Draco debía estar perdido delante de uno de ellos.

Cuando examino uno con forma de picos. Miro sombras pasearse del otro lado. Pero era difusas y no se distinguían los rostros.

Finalmente se cruzó con una cadena montañosa que cortaba al campo y lo hacía subir en un peligroso acantilado. Con ayuda de su varita y básicamente sus manos, trepo entre las piedras, hurgando con las yemas de los dedos los afilados cortes de las piedras rojas. Sus manos sangraron en diminutas líneas que ardían cada que limpiaba el sudor de su frente, y cuando alcanzo la superficie plana, sus manos estaban hinchadas y rojas. Estaba completamente sucio del polvo que también se atoraba en su garganta. Los labios secos y con una sed terrible.

Hubo un nuevo anochecer.

Escucho un ruido extraño. Miro en todas direcciones, pero la luz de su varita era tan pobre, que no veía nada. Su corazón comenzó a latir agitado.

"¡¿Draco?!" grito.

El silencio se detuvo unos momentos, pero luego un gemido adolorido se escuchó. El corrió en la dirección del sonido. Se detuvo, miro confundido por que el sonido ahora parecía venir del otro lado.

Corrió de nueva cuenta buscando entre los trozos gigantes de cristal.

"¡¿Draco?!" grito de nuevo. "¡Soy yo, soy Harry!"

"¿Harry?" pregunto una voz débil.

"¡Si, soy yo!, ¡no te muevas, te encontrare!"

"Está bien.." contesto la voz.

El reviso de nueva cuenta sus alrededores, y con el corazón casi saliendo por su garganta encontró a Draco tendido en el suelo junto a un espejo roto. Él se quitó de inmediato la capa de viaje y se la coloco a Draco sobre los hombros.

"¿Cómo has llegado?"

"No lo sé…" respondió el dejándose caer en el suelo confundido. "Pero ha sido un largo viaje"

"Siento que te he visto tan solo hace un momento…"

"¿Es este el espejo hacia mi habitación?" preguntó el examinando la pieza. Estaba opaco y no había nadie del otro lado. Nada era distinguible.

"Realmente has venido" dijo el rubio incrédulo. "¿Estás aquí, o eres solo mi imaginación?"

"Estoy aquí, ya no tengas miedo, espera, levantare la tienda…"

Él se levantó apresurado, busco en el bolso y levanto el campamento con un giro complicado de su varita. Nervioso miro los alrededores desprovistos de toda vida. Pero se sintió observado y conjuro hechizos de protección en su paranoia.

Ayudo a Draco a entrar y lo sentó en un catre, busco mantas y lo arropo como uno hace con un niño.

Reparo en su aspecto. Parecía mucho más pálido de lo normal, un tono gris, grandes ojeras y estaba vestido con ropas tan maltratadas que ahora parecían harapos.

El joven castañeo de frio, y él se sentó con en el catre, conjuro un hechizo para calentarlos a ambos, y trato de relajarse. Pero estaba aliviado de haberlo encontrado y preocupado ahora de encontrar la salida. Se quedó tieso mirando al rubio durante largos minutos.

Draco se relajó, cerró los ojos y parecía dormir. El soltó un suspiro.

Hasta este momento, no sabía que había sucedió, no sabía que era este extraño lugar. No había enfrentado ningún peligro en el camino, si uno no contaba el perro de tres cabezas, los hambrientos inferis y el rio Lete. Pero el sentimiento de sentirse asechado se asentó en la base de su estómago.

Tuvo un momento de pánico, nunca en su vida había visto un lugar como este. Sintió un miedo terrible de considerar el no volver a salir de él. Se levantó del catre, pero mientras lo hacía, la frio mano de Draco lo detuvo.

El miro horrorizado al joven rubio, seguía sintiendo que sus manos estaban congeladas. Como si los hechizos lo repeliera, como si las mantas y la tienda no surtieran efecto. Aterrado tomo la mano pálida que lo había sujetado del brazo. La apretó entre las suyas y miro los claros ojos grises.

"No te vayas…" murmuro el rubio. "Por favor, no he visto a nadie, no quiero volver a estar solo"

"Lo sé, no te dejare por nada" contesto él. Draco abrió las mantas del catre. Y él se adentró con el acostándose junto a su cuerpo que se sentía congelado. Paso sus brazos alrededor del rubio con un gesto inseguro. Pero Draco asintió mudamente a su pregunta y se refugió en su pecho.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

¿Y si todo era solo un reflejo?.

Continuaraaaa….


	4. Chapter 4

+1+

Durmieron juntos hasta que un nuevo amanecer en clareció el campo. El busco alimento en el bolso, y puso la comida enfrente de Draco quien se había sentado en la mesa de la tienda de campaña con una cobija gruesa alrededor de sus hombros. Aun llevaba la capa de viaje debajo.

Draco miro la comida largos minutos.

"Te hará bien" murmuro el preocupado. "Por favor, come algo…"

"No siento hambre…"

"Entonces bebe algo" sugirió el sirviendo un vaso con agua.

"No tengo sed tampoco"

Descorazonado Harry asintió. "¿Hay algo que quieras?"

"Tengo frio…" murmuro el rubio sacudiéndose.

El repitió el hechizo en su dirección. "¿Mejor?"

Draco lo miro entonces. El miedo tan claro como sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. Y luego el negó con la cabeza.

Desesperado por el temor, volvió a lanzar el hechizo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

"¿Lo sientes ahora?"

"Un poco…" dijo el rubio asintiendo, se levantó de la mesa pequeña y camino de vuelta al catre donde se acostó mirando mudamente hacia el techo.

Harry no dijo nada, pero sintió el temor más palpable que cuando estaba en el mundo de los vivos. Como si fuera una versión magnificada.

Como vivir en el interior de un Dementor.

Abatido y sintiendo que derramaba lágrimas, se adentró en el catre con Draco, lo abrazo a su cuerpo y trato de olvidar todas sus dudas. No quería pensarlo, así que no iba a hacerlo. Pero en ese instante estaba tan asustado que solo quería sostenerlo.

++2++

Durante la noche, Harry despertó a las caricias de Draco sobre su espalda.

"¿Crees que estoy muerto?"

"No estás muerto.." dijo el con la voz cortada.

"Cuando estaba solo, no había cielos rojos. Has traído al día contigo, como si te siguiera una luz, como si la trajeras contigo.."

"No estás muerto…" repitió el mirando la oscuridad.

Draco se acurruco a su cuerpo una vez más, y todo fue silencio de nuevo.

+3++

Harry perdió la cuenta de los días.

Pensó que podía ser efecto del lugar. Pero no lo sabía. En cambio paso todo ese tiempo con Draco.

Era extraño, porque de alguna manera no se conocían, y sin embargo tenían un bizarra intimidad de tiernas caricias. No quería leer mucho de las acciones de Draco.

Después de todo, el rubio parecía afectado por este mundo y siempre supo que él era temeroso, que la valentía no era su fuerte; por eso mismo estaba tan desesperado de contacto que se aferraba a su cuerpo. Pero él no podía evitarlo porque el sabía que sentía algo. Así que pasaron todo el tiempo abrazados como dos amantes a pesar de que no lo eran.

Pero este era un mundo tan frio, tan silencioso, tan muerto. Que ambos necesitaban el contacto. Y por ese hecho, parecía casi tentador pasar la eternidad en él. Solo si le permitía tener a Draco de esta manera para siempre. Abrazados por la fría eternidad.

Sin embargo no quería saber el resultado de esta empresa, en especial si es que ellos tenían que volver a separarse. Había recorrido todo el camino al inframundo solo para recuperarlo.

Draco no pareció recuperarse a pesar de los días. Intento comer, intento beber, pero terminaba tosiendo en violentas arcadas. Triste y deprimido por ese hecho. El decidió que era el momento de intentar volver.

Empaco la tienda de campaña y la guardo en el bolso. Y por primera vez desde su llegada, vio la más pequeña de las sonrisas dibujada sobre su rostro. Él se sintió tibio por dentro y le sonrió de vuelta.

"Dije que vendría por ti, y que te sacaría de aquí…" murmuro, "Y no pienso volver a dejarte solo en este lugar, aunque me tenga que quedar contigo por siempre…"

Draco lo abrazo de nuevo, el hundió el rostro en su cuello, aspiro su aroma natural. Pero su nariz toco la piel fría. Hundió el rostro con más ahínco, suspiro y peleo en contra de las lágrimas.

"Gracias por venir por mi..." murmuro Draco en respuesta.

"No me des las gracias hasta que te haya sacado..." respondió el separando al rubio de su cuerpo. Lo tomo de la mano, y lo guio por el camino de regreso.

Harry reconoció que se había perdido, y eso como muchas otras cosas sobre este lugar, no parecía tener sentido. Estaba seguro de haber regresado sobre sus propias pistas, pero el paisaje no cambiaba, y no podía encontrar la línea de árboles. En su lugar, había rocas, miles de rocas de color gris como si fueran lapidas.

"Es hermoso en una mórbida manera" dijo Draco admirando el paisaje parado sobre un pico rocoso.

"No hay flores, ni nubes, ni estrellas" respondió frunciendo el ceño.

"Quien quiera que haya ideado este castigo, fue muy inteligente, no hay nada más horrible que tener conciencia mientras se está aquí adentro"

"Los demás no la tienen, vagan por un bosque"

"¿Por qué no he vagado como ellos?"

"Por qué has entrado de diferente forma"

"Ya veo, mi muerte ha sido inusual"

"Draco, no estás muerto, tu cuerpo tiene vida, tu solo no estas dentro de él"

El rubio guardo silencio, asintió lentamente y dijo. "Si no me puedes sacar, entonces moriré"

Harry asintió mordiéndose el labio.

"Si esto es lo que hay después para alguien como yo, realmente me da curiosidad saber que hay para alguien como tú, me gustaría ver King Cross y abordar el tren"

"Creo que King Cross es importante para mí, es el lugar donde aborde un tren a una nueva vida, quizás he visto la estación esa vez por que pude haber iniciado lo que hay después si lo hubiera decidido"

"Vaya, entonces, nunca sabremos que pude haber visto yo, no hay perdón para los errores"

"No soy religioso, pero podrías intentar arrepentirte"

"Potter" sonrió Draco. "Me arrepentí muchas veces, no hay nada que lamente más, o quizás sí, lamento haber vivido tan poco, hubiera deseado llevar mi vida de la manera en la que creía"

"Cuando vuelvas, ¿Es lo que harás?, ¿Vivir libre y honesto contigo mismo?"

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa espectacular.

El corazón de Harry se apretó, dolía como puñaladas, dolía mucho.

Cuando la oscuridad se apodero del campo, tuvieron que levantar el campamento una vez más. Mientras Draco no veía, el intento varios hechizos para determinar su locación. Ninguno le dio una respuesta satisfactoria.

"¿Crees que existe dios?" pregunto Draco sentándose en la mesa y mirando descorazonado la comida.

"¿Dios?" pregunto confundido.

"Quiero decir, alguien debió haber diseñado este mundo, alguien debió haber diseñado el mundo, y el cielo de la gente buena, no en el dios muggle, pero un dios en algún sentido"

"Nunca me había preguntado estas cosas" contesto con honestidad.

"¿Pero quién juzga entonces?. ¿Quién decide que eres una buena o mala persona?. ¿Por qué no sirve el arrepentirse?. ¿Por qué me dejo hacer cosas malas en primer lugar?"

El asintió pensativo. "Es injusto que lo haga, quien sea que lo hace, la vida nunca ha sido blanco y negro. La vida no se resume en Mortifagos y Aurores. Mi padrino solía decírmelo, pero creo que nunca lo había entendido hasta ahora"

"Es tan injusto, maldita sea" gruño azotando el puño sobre la mesa. Los platos trinaron como campanillas. "Si me quedo aquí, habrá muchas cosas que extrañare de la vida. Si es que puedo recordarlas en la eternidad"

"Por favor, deja de hablar de esa manera, me…me desilusionas cuando lo haces"

"Sé que estás perdido Harry, no soy idiota, y tu presencia me ha despertado, me ha devuelto el raciocinio, puedo pensar en otras cosas más allá del frio. Estas perdido y no sabes si realmente puedes sacarme"

"Me niego a aceptarlo"

"El que me ha mandado aquí no te ha preguntado, si lo hubiera hecho, estarías de nuevo con tus padres, con todos los que te amaron"

"Draco, tu estas con quien te ama"

"Lo sé, aunque nunca existieron esas palabras entre nosotros antes, lo sabía y me atemorizaba, era algo inconsiderable, pero estando aquí puedo verlo y creerlo. Lo sé, lo siento."

Draco se levantó de su asiento, se sentó junto a él, lo abrazo con manos heladas y hundió el rostro en su hombro.

"Lo sé, lo siento, siento que tuviera que pasar esto para que lo entendiera"

Harry no pudo evitarlo, se soltó a llorar amargamente. Se enfureció con el creador, con el creador de esta tragedia. Con el desgraciado que decidía lo que era bueno, lo que era correcto e ignoraba las tonalidades grisáceas.

Este era un torcido y trágico amor. Un amor que los destrozaba.

+4+++

La comida comenzó a escasear, incluso cuando Draco no comía nada. Estaba perdido en un mundo sin direcciones, un mundo de cielos rojos y esperanzas muertas.

Mientras menos comía, mas comida guardaba. Pero aquello lo debilitaba, lo cansaba y los detenía en la marcha.

Fue el quien cayo desmayado sobre las piedras afiladas. Fue el quien sangro tibias gotas rojas sobre la arena.

Draco levanto el campamento sin magia, lo arrastro hacia un camastro, y se acostaron juntos como todas las noches heladas.

"¿Si mueres crees que te vayas?" preguntó el rubio.

"No sé si estoy vivo tampoco" respondió. "No tengo explicación al modo en el que entrado y no hay nadie que lo haya hecho antes"

"Qué manera tan elegante de desechar a Orfeo, Teseo y Heracles" sonrió Draco de nuevo. "Pero si es el caso mi amado, prométeme que no voltearas a mirarme, porque si lo haces, me desvaneceré antes de que me toquen los rayos solares"

"Si muero aquí, lo considerare una hermosa manera de morir, y luchare para quedarme en el frio eterno, pues la negrura helada no puede en contra de nuestro abrazo"

"Me arrepiento sobre todas las cosas, más que el no haber vivido mi vida, lamento no haberte conocido de esta manera"

"Morir a tu lado es mi placer y privilegio"

Y un extraño miedo se apodero de él. Fue eso lo que le devolvió la energía, se levantó renovado de fuerza, pero con la certeza de que este era el final de esta aventura. Pero quería que fuera Draco, estar en sus brazos, morir junto a él.

Cerró el espacio diminuto que los separaba, probó los labios fríos y amoratados. Suaves, hermosos, un escalofrió recorrió su alma, y pensó 'oh dios'. Pero no era una súplica al creador, era una afirmación, un juramento hecho a la hermosura del momento.

Draco pasó sus manos heladas debajo de su camisa, y el apretó los ojos con fuerza. Esto era un amor incomparable, uno que nunca había sentido, ni sentiría con ninguna persona. Era una luz que nunca se apagaría.

Las ropas y las mantas cayeron precariamente en el suelo, su corazón agitado latía en contra de un pecho en el que no se sentía nada. Recorrió los ángulos de su cuerpo, la sensación grabada para siempre en sus palmas.

Su unión fue indolora, Draco se sentó sobre el y se empalo sobre su miembro entre fibrosos besos abandonados en la rivera de la noche plutónica. Para siempre unidos en un instante.

Para siempre.

++6++++

Estando moribundo después de meses de caminata sin sentido, Harry diviso en la lejanía las tierras marrones y la flora azulada.

"¿Vez lo que veo?" pregunto deteniendo su lastimera caminata.

"Lo veo" respondió Draco, quien lo llevaba colgando en brazos junto con el bolso.

Draco había recuperado su energía macabramente, como si fuera una criatura de la noche, como si fuera una unión vampírica. Las demostraciones de su amor, y la copula lo estaban matando lentamente a él. Pero las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaron, se llenaron de color. Brillaban con vida como nada más en este mundo hacía.

Apresuraron la marcha hasta colindar con el oasis verde.

"Debemos ir por la vereda, y por ningún motivo salir de ella" anuncio poniendo un pie adolorido sobre el camino que se enrollaba como una serpiente.

Las sombras de los muertos vagaban detrás de los arboles como asechando el momento oportuno en el que alguno de ellos pisara las azuladas hierbas. Pero Draco se arriesgó tomando una vara. El rubio fue rápido, tanto como el corazón de Harry que latía asustado. Pero los Inferis ni si quiera se revolvieron. Era la sangre de Harry lo que deseaban.

"Es para ti" explico el rubio.

"Los inferis pudieron haberte atrapado"

"Pero estoy muerto, ni si quiera han volteado" respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"No tomes ningún riesgo Draco"

"Nada es un riesgo en comparación con lo que has hecho por mi"

"No quiero perderte, no cuando estamos tan cerca de la entrada."

"Si uno de los dos tiene que salir a la vida, ese eres tú, Harry. Yo puedo perderme en el olvido del Lete, puedo aceptar el castigo si significa que no recordare lo que he perdido"

Cerró los ojos suspirando. Continuaron el camino en silencio y admirando las ariscas bellezas del bosque. Harry no encontró al hombre que lo había ayudado. Cientos de kilómetros, cientos de días desde su encuentro, pero aun no podía decir el nombre aun que ahora reconocía muy bien su rostro.

Le pareció injusto que ese hombre estuviera aquí. Errores eran, los que los condenaron a este lugar.

Se cruzaron con un rio nuevo, ardiente, rojo, un rio de lava, lo más reconocible del infierno. Aquí estaba, brillante y dorado con un pequeño puente.

"Ve tu primero" dijo Harry encorvado sobre la vara.

"No puedo dejarte atrás"

"No lo harás, tu si puedes voltear a verme si quieres"

"De acuerdo" asintió el rubio poniendo un pie sobre la precaria madera del puente.

Nada inusual sucedió en su camino, llego del otro lado y sujeto los amarres del puente comprobando que eran seguros. Harry no dudo ni siquiera cuando comenzó a recorrerlo. Pero mientras más caminaba, más rechinaban las maderas, más le amansaban con romperse. Como si el peso de una persona viva fuera insoportable.

Tropezó torpemente a causa del cansancio. Las maderas cedieron, y Harry cayó, cayo hacia su muerte. Pero Draco había regresado, lo había tomado de la mano y los había salvado a ambos. Era una extraña contradicción la congelada piel del rubio en contra del calor que emitía el rio.

"Es el Flegetonte" gruño el rubio mientras lo arrastraba hacia la seguridad del otro lado.

No muy alejado del cauce del rio, Harry identifico una porción del muro que cubría al inframundo, si lo seguían quizás encontrarían las puertas que protegía Fluffy, pero no sería sencillo, pues este tramo era protegido por unas criaturas realmente horrorosas, temibles, grotescas.

Agotado y sudoroso, saco del bolso la capa invisible y la varita invencible. Él era el maestro de las reliquias de la muerte, y miedo no sentía por las criaturas.

"Quédate debajo de la capa" murmuro ocultándose detrás de un seto.

"¡¿Estas loco?!" exclamo agitado el rubio. "¡podrían matarte!"

"Confía en mi" respondió mostrándole la varita.

"¿La has traído contigo?"

"No me arriesgaría sin ellas" respondió asintiendo.

Escogió la confusión del rubio para saltar de su escondite y atacar. Lanzo rápidos certeros hechizos en contra de las horribles gorgonas. Y ellas con gritos terribles, se lanzaron a su vez sobre él.

Lo tumbaron en el suelo, lo mordieron viciosas, lo lastimaron sin misericordia, pero su voluntad era más fuerte, no podía rendirse estando tan cerca del final de esta pesadilla.

"¡Avada Kedavra!"

La primera de los tres cayo en un reguero de sangre purpura, no estaba muerta, solo inmovilizada. La segunda intento cortarle la mano de la varita con sus uñas sucias. Draco gritaba en el fondo, pero ignoro su posición y encajo la varita en las mandíbulas de la tercera, "Avada Kadvra" gruño porque una tenía el puño sobre su mandíbula.

Con dos caídas, la tercera no represento mucho una amenaza. La golpeo con el puño cerrado y la tomo de los cabellos, hasta enterrarle la varita en el pecho y exclamar. "¡Avada Kadvra!"

Era la primera vez que lanzaba la maldición, y la primera vez que tenía éxito. Aturdido se dejó caer entre sus cadáveres.

Draco corrió a su lado, se quitó la capucha y mostro su rostro atemorizado.

"Estoy bien, ¿Y tú?"

El rubio se encogió de hombros y dijo. "No creo que me escucharan tampoco"

"Es bueno saber que no corres ningún peligro"

"Si algo te pasa seria mil veces peor"

"Comienzo a pensar que podemos lograrlo Draco, podemos salir de aquí"

"¿Qué dirección debemos tomar?"

"No me preguntes como lo sé, pero es hacia el oeste siguiendo el muro de piedra"

Draco lo ayudo a levantarse y juntos retomaron la marcha con las manos sobre el muro. La noche había caído de nuevo, y no se distinguía nada, no se escuchaba nada y no se sentía nada.

+7+++

Harry distinguió la entrada con portal metálico y su corazón dio un vuelco. Estaban aquí por fin, en el inicio, en el final. Era casi como un milagro.

"¿Casi como un milagro?" exclamo una voz en la profundidad de la noche.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!" grito Harry inquieto, la varita en posición de ataque.

"¿Quién es el que penetra en mis tierras y piensa en milagros?, ¿Quién piensa que puede llevarse a una de mis almas?"

"Harry Potter" contesto sintiéndose altanero. No habían recorrido todo este camino por nada.

Un hombre emergió de la oscuridad portando en su mano una varita. Era alto, con hombros cuadrados, con túnica negra y ojos vacíos.

"Harry Potter" dijo escupiendo las palabras. "¿Otro héroe?, ¿Creen que es un campo de juegos?, ¿Crees que te puedes adentrar y salir cuando te plazca?."

"Vine por mi amante" contesto frunciendo el ceño. "Y matare al que se interponga"

"Que tragedia señor Potter" contesto el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero no puedo permitirlo"

"¡Él no está muerto!"

"Como muchos aquí"

"Su cuerpo tiene vida, su alma no te pertenece"

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó el hombre.

Harry volteo para comprobar que Draco había desaparecido debajo de la capa.

"Si no puedes ver su alma, entonces lo llevare conmigo"

"Si su alma sale, tú te quedas conmigo"

Harry asintió, bien, eso lo podía aceptar.

"De acuerdo" contesto apretando los puños y bajando la mano.

"Si sale de su escondite, yo mismo le muestro el camino"

"No, Draco, no lo hagas, vete de aquí, ¡Vete!"

"¡No puedo!" contesto la voz del rubio. "¡No puedo dejarte!"

El hombre se lanzó en contra de la voz, era lo que había estado esperando, Harry lo sabía. Saco del bolso la piedra. Miro los pasos fantasmas de Draco y lo sintió tomarlo de la mano.

"¡Es tiempo de ser cobardes!" grito el rubio mientras atravesaban las puertas metálicas.

El hombre grito enfurecido. Les seguía los talones a una muy corta distancia.

Harry salto en la barca que se había materializado en el puerto, el barquero inicio la marcha. Pero las almas en el agua atacaron voraces, histéricas, enfurecidas. La barca se meció, y el tomo a Draco entre sus brazos.

"No puedes mirarme, no puedes" decía la voz del rubio atemorizada. "Si lo haces me quedare aquí"

"Lo sé" respondió. Pero no sabía de donde habían obtenido esa sabiduría. Miro al barquero luchar en contra de los cuerpos en el agua. Miro su rostro sin expresiones, miro sus ojos negros.

Era el, él les estaba diciendo que hacer.

"No tengo nada más que darte" dijo temblando de miedo.

El barquero señalo la varita invencible. Harry se la entrego. El barquero hizo una magia extraña, luminosa. Los muertos se alejaron de inmediato. Los alaridos se terminaron.

Harry entendió lo que el barquero les dijo. Era la única manera de salir, la única manera y no podía haber errores. Si Draco salía de la capa invisible, el hombre podría verlo y reclamar su alma. Si Harry lo miraba, se perderían para siempre el uno del otro.

Cuando tocaron el puerto de la salida, el barquero emprendió de nuevo su viaje, se llevó consigo la varita invencible. La varita que la misma muerte había creado. Pensó que si a alguien le servía, esa persona seria una que tuviera que vivir por siempre en este mundo.

Y lo dejo partir con ella, sabiendo que nunca volvería a verla, ni recuperarla. La dejo ir, y desvanecerse en la neblina junto con su maldición.

Los cuerpos en el agua volvieron en dirección de las piedras, treparon con garras afiladas. No quedaba mucho tiempo.

Subieron los escalones escarbados. Tropezando inciertos en la oscuridad. Alcanzaron la neblina de humo.

"¡Abrázame!" grito.

Y sintió a Draco hacerlo. El saco la piedra de la resurrección del bolsillo de su camisa. Le dio tres vueltas en el aire, y luego la mordió pensando que deseaba la vida. Juntos atravesaron el velo, pero sentía manos que trataban de separarlos, sentía los tirones de la muerte en su contra.

Gritos terribles en sus oídos. Pero nunca, nunca soltó a Draco.

++8+++++++

Harry abrió los ojos confundido.

"¡Harry!" grito Hermione saltando de la silla de espera.

Olía a fármacos y pociones. Se escuchaban las voces de los vivos con una claridad que lo estremecía. Lentamente su cerebro se acostumbró, pero punzaba dolorosamente, y escuchaban el tronido de rayos o quizás solo el metal de las maquinas del hospital.

Salto de la cama mirando que sus heridas eran reales. Todas y cada una, las cortadas de las piedras, los rasguños de las criaturas.

"¡Draco!" grito histérico.

Hermione se hizo a un lado y detrás de ella, en la cama estaba su cuerpo, sus pestañas rubias brillando en sus mejillas. Sus ojos cerrados al mundo. Su alma se derrumbó, sus ojos lloraron.

Pero entonces, Draco abrió los ojos y volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado este extraño fanfic.


End file.
